1. Field
The present invention relates to a fan holder attached to a heat sink, and more particularly to a fan holder conveniently securing a fan onto a heat sink.
2. Related Art
Numerous modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers generate large amounts of heat during operation. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink is attached on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A fan is mounted on top of the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency.
The fan commonly defines four through holes in four corners of a frame thereof. Four screws are inserted through the through holes of the frame and engaged with fins of the heat sink, thereby securing the fan to the heat sink. However, the fins of the heat sink are normally relatively thin, and are prone to be deformed or damaged when the screws are engaged therewith. When this happens, the screws are easily loosened or even disengaged from the fins. When the fan is no longer securely mounted on the heat sink, the fan may operate less efficiently and cause noise.